Fireworks
by AliciaHale
Summary: TPC are in a student exchange program and they pack their LV suitcases and head off to Mahattan.They meet another clique and the Alpha who is dead set on destroying Massie.New friendships are formed and old ones are broken. Dial D for Drama!
1. Meet the Pretty Little Bitches

FIREWORKS.

TPC are in a student exchange program and suddenly , they're packing their LV cases and off the Manhattan. Claiming Adelaide Academy seemed like an easy task , but then they meet Taylor Anette von Marie who is set on destroying Massie friendships are formed and old ones are broken. Dial D for Drama!

Disclaimer : I don't own anything except my OCs.

AN : The outfits in all the upcoming chapters and this one will be on my profile , check it out! :)

MEET PLB = Pretty Little Bitches. (inspired by Pretty Little Liars in case it wasn't obvious enough :)

Taylor Anette von Marie : the gorgeous Alpha with curly blonde hair , blue doe eyes and pouty scarlet lips. Her style screams C-L-A-S-S-Y , but don't let her elegance and beauty fool you. She can be a total biatch and can ruin your life with stealth and ahLOT of money. Of course , being the daughter of two billionaires helps with the I-can-ruin-your-life thing she's got going on. She's carefree , a little insecure & loves to have fun. (who doesn't?) And seems to hate TPC. Massie Block can book her flight out of New York City ASAP.

Isis Jahi : an exotic beauty with a natural all year tan , sparkling brown eyes & silky burnette hair to die for , which isn't too surprising since her mother is a Spanish fashion designer and her father is an Egyptian prince. The 'innocent' one of the group , but if you mess with her friends , you mess with her. 'Nuff said.

Sophia Atsuko Yang : the clever asian , can think of elaborate plans faster than you can whip out your Am Ex. Which she gets from her father , Dean of Harvard & her mother , a renowed skin , shiny caramel hair & a style to rival Blair Waldorf's are just a few reasons why she's second in command.

Alyssa Smith : daughter of a famous baseball player and a famous sports reporter , it's no wonder that she would be athletic. Only 16 years old and already making a name for herself in the sports world. Tennis , baseball , football , basketball , you name it , Alyssa can do it. Thank gawd her athletic abilities don't make up for her looks. Sleek red hair , white as snow skin & a toned body makes her a total 10.

MEET THE MAHATTAN BOYS.

Edward von Camille : French royalty and a total HARTx10. Bronze hair , brown eyes that can send your heart into cardiac arrest & the most adorable dimples. Too bad he's off the market ; madly in love with Taylor Anette and would do anything for his girlfriend. Loves playing football & collecting cars. PS. He's a total gentleman.

Alexander Williams : Edward's best friend for fifteen years and your average american guy :tanned skin , blonde hair & blue eyes. Too bad their friendship probably won't last another when he starts crushing on Taylor Anette & Alicia Rivera pursues him.

Nate Willows : rich , smart & totally dating Sophia. What happens when he catches the eye of a certain soccer playing PC member?

Adrian Ancilla : down to earth scholarship student who is intrigued by a certain Lyon.

Jayden Amatore : Ah-dorable italian guy , too bad he's a player. Jayden + Dylan = D-R-A-M-A.

ENTER TPC.

Massie Block : can nawt wait to claim Adelaide Academy and become it's Alpha. Too bad she has many obstacles , the beautiful Alpha Taylor Anette for one & her boyfriend Edward Massie can't help falling for.

Claire Lyons : meets Adrian Ancilla , a CLAM who she finds she is instantly drawn to. And also becomes friends with the bubbly Alyssa Smith who shares a mutual love of nondesigner sneakers.

Dylan Marvil : Italian alpha male Jayde Amatore seems to be "the one". And it seems that he feels the same way too. Then why is he sticking his tongue down a blonde bimbo's throat?

Kristen Gregory : Feels an undeniable connection with Nate Willows. Too bad he doesn't feel it.

Alicia Rivera : Alexander Williams is the perfect guy : hot , British & rich. Not to mention he's related the THE Ralph Lauren. He's got a girlfriend , but this Spanish beauty is ready to fight for him.

Chapter One : Meet the Pretty Little Bitches.

September 5th 2010.

8:00pm

New York.  
New York City.  
Mahattan.

Jahi Penthouse.

"Omigosh , we match!" Alyssa Smith squealed , her green eyes sparkling.

"Um , we planned it? No shit , sherlocks." Sophia Yang rolled her brown eyes good naturedly.

"Really? I had no idea." Isis Jahi grinned , flashing her pearly whites.

"Dumbshits." Taylor Anette von Marie mumbled, brushing nonexistent lint off of her navy blue Juicy Couture tracksuit. PLB had the exact same one. Alyssa who insisted that every girl wear a matching tracksuit at every sleepover , which was hosted at different houses each time. And this time , it was hosted at Isis's house. The Egyptian inspired penthouse made them feel like they were in a place more exotic than New York.

"PMS , much?" Alyssa smirked. Alyssa was the bubbly one who insisted on wearing Converse and a New York Yankees hat no matter the occasion. She was also the athletic one with a famous baseball playing dad and a famous sports reporter mom who passed on their love of sports onto their daughter. She was the captain of the baseball & football team and a member of the swimming team & soccer team. PLB had come to every game to cheer their friend on.

"Rude , much?" Sophia came in defence of the supposedly PMSing Alpha. Sophia was nothing if not smart. She was a champion debater and was constantly correcting their teachers , much to their amusement. Caramel hair , brown eyes & flawless skin made her a natural beauty and the second in command.

"Ugly , much?" Isis scoffed. Isis was an exotic beauty with Egyptian and Spanish in her blood. Natural tan , sharp gold eyes & silky waist length black hair. Too utsiders , she was 'the sweet one' but Pretty Little Bitches , she was their bitchiest member. And that made them proud.

"Shut the fuck up , much?"Taylor Anette laughed. She seemed very classy , but cussed like a sailor. "You girls are all pretty."

"I _love _your outfit!" Alyssa beamed at the Alpha.

"It's basically the same as yours." Taylor Anette rolled her eyes. All of them were wearing the tracksuits , NYY hats and Uggs. Taylor Anette's Uggs were a chestnut colour , the fitted hat was navy blue and she paired them up with a brown Mulberry messenger bag and a white Splendid tank top. Alyssa was wearing grey Uggs with a black hat , a grey shirt that said "Team Guy Who Almost Hit Bella With A Car" a brown vintage J.W Hulme bag. Sophia was wearing brown Uggs with a red & yellow hat , an edgy black shirt from TopShop & a brown Prada fold top bag. Isis was wearing grey Uggs , a white hat , a beige tee & a Vanessa Bruno tote bag.

"Who wants to hear some gossip?" Isis sang , changing the topic completely.

"I don't." Sophia joked.

"Sorry , but I'm tired." Alyssa said , playing along.

"Since I'm PMSing , I don't want to hear your crap." Taylor Anette chortled.

"I wasn't talking to you , I was talking to my other friends."

"What friends?" Taylor Anette cracked up. Isis whipped a plush pillow at her head. Unfortunately , Taylor Anette was no Alyssa and agility wasn't exactly her best friend.

"You'll pay for that , bitch." she joked.

"The gossip?" Alyssa huffed. "I'm starting to think you don't have any."

"Did you say something?"

-Silence-

"That's what I thought." Isis said , smugly. "Anyways , we have some new students from Westchester for the exchange program. And my sources tell me that they're total posers."

"_That's_ your gossip?" Sophia laughed and even Isis laughed.

"Okay maybe not the best , but clearly you don't have anything better." Isis retorted.

"Let's go to sleep , I need beauty rest. You bitches better pray I brought concealer." Taylor Anette warned.


	2. WELCOME TO THE UPPER EAST SIDE &ADELAIDE

AN:Quick update! :) However , most of my updates won't be so quick like this , I was just excited to write this one.

Disclaimer : I don't own anything except for my OCs.

FIREWORKS.

CHAPTER TWO : WELCOME TPC TO THE UPPER EAST SIDE AND ADELAIDE ACADEMY.

"Rate me." Massie Block twirled gracefully. It was the first day of their student exchange program and she could nawt wait. Her grey Vince tunic , Ksubi Raw skinny jeans , Rag & Bone motorcycle boots & Juicy Couture Day Dreamer chiffon bag screamed "Alpha". What better way to annouce her position at Adelaide than to wear an outfit 10 worthy?

"10. You look gor-geous." Alicia Rivera grinned.

"Ah-greed." Dylan , Claire & Kristen said in unison. They looked at each other and screamed "APPLE-C!" Everyone burst out laughing. While everyone was laughing , Massie secretly checked their outfits.

Alicia was wearing a cream coloured dress from TopShop , champagne Steve Madden heels , a brown Chloe bag , a gold chain and a double wrap leather belt complete her look. Definetly a 9.5.

9.6 if she added more bronzer , but Massie wasn't about to tell her that. _She _had to look the best.

Dylan was wearing a Tsumori Chisato / Tiger glitter striped top , acid wash jeans , jeweled sandals and a Louis Vuitton speedy.

_8.6 _Massie thought with satisfaction. It wasn't like she wanted her friends to look bad , she just wanted to look better.

Kristen was wearing a stripe crop tee from Metropark , American Eagle skinny jeans , Nike high tops and the black Prada bag the girls bought for her four years ago.

_8.4_

Claire was wearing a heather purple tee from Metro park , a black Wet Seal vest , Hollister jeans , brown booties , a black Forever 21 bag & braided purple bracelets from Delias.

_9.3_

"You guys look ah-mazing." Massie told them truthfully and they beamed at her.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Alicia joked , climbing into the Porsche SUV that Massie's parents had bought her for her sweet sixteen.

"I still can't believe they bought you the car." Claire stared in awe.

"Well _I _can." Massie said , firmly , driving out of the circular driveway of Alicia's parent's Manhattan house that they were staying at. As much as she hated to admit it , she was nervous. Very nervous in fact. The others showed it too: Claire was biting her nails , Dylan was eating her Pringos obsessively , Kristen tapping her feet incessantly & Alicia was overapplying NARS Turkish Delight lipgloss. She didn't. The girls needed their Alpha to be strong & confident.

They stoppped by Starbucks to get their nonfat lattes. After15 minutes of singing along to the radio , they drove past the sign annoucing the school ahead. Massie parked her car in the parking lot which was filled with more luxury cars than an European car dealership next to a bright red Audi. They walked pass well groomed soccer fields , baseball diamonds , a stadioum , several swimming pools , ice rinks & several elegant buildings. Up ahead , they could see the main school building where hundreds of students were greeting their friends.

Then , without warning , Claire accidently pushed a beautiful redhead. She had very pale skin , deep green eyes & a very toned body. She was wearing a grey Nike tee , a black Versus leather jacket , a white NYY fitted hat , a Puma gym bag & Converse double tongue studded sneakers.

"Ehmagawd , I'm so sorry!" Claire cried ,panicking. Great she was going to have an enemy before class even began.

The redhead laughed. The Pretty Committee just stared at the amused girl. "It's okay. It's not like you murdered someone." she snickered. "But I probably should wear metal armour now. I'm Alyssa Smith." she offered her hand.

Claire took it. Alyssa's grip was firm and confident. "Nice to meet you. Claire Lyons."

"Holy shit , I know who you are. I watched your movie. I hated at least you're pretty , that has to count for something!" Alyssa stated. Normally , Claire would be very offended , but there was something refreshing about Alyssa. Was it the fact that she wasn't afraid to say what she thought that made Claire immediately like her?

Claire laughed. "Because being pretty makes everything better." she joked , and Alyssa grinned.

"AHEM." Massie cleared her throat. "I'm Massie. Massie Block."

"And I'm James. James Bond." Alyssa laughed , fiddling with her black Puma watch.

Massie's cheeks burned.

"Um , are you-" she started , but was interupted by a cheerful "There you are Alyssa! We thought ate you!"

The person who said it was a mind blowingly gorgeous blonde girl who was with two other beautiful girls. The blonde was clearly the leader and stood out the most. She had glowing skin , blue doe eyes and lips to rival Angie's. She was wearing a midnight blue Tibi one shoulder dress , a black Alexander MqQueen belt , a black Mulberry shoulder bag , Christian Louboutin ankle booties & diamond jewelery from Harry Winston. A black Donna Karan cardigan was draped over her arm.

Massie was a ten.

But this girl was a twelve.

Alyssa cracked up. "I bitch slapped her and escaped."

"What a shame." one of the girls , an asian one with caramel hair and mesmerizing brown eyes sighed. She was wearing a white Ralph Lauren blouse , Marc Jacob leggings , Prada Mary Janes , a black Fendi bag , a beaded Alexander McQueen necklace & a black belt the was the same that the blonde was wearing. The second girl , a tanned girl with silky brown hair laughed. She was wearing a white 3.1 Phillip Lim embellished dress that popped beautifully on her natural tan , a purple YSL belt , purple Louboutin peep toes , black Chanel flap bag and a Sophie Hulme bow necklace. Both these girls were elevens.

"A damn shame." the blonde agreed. Then , finally , she noticed the Pretty Committee.

"And this is?" she arched a thin eye brown. The other girls looked curiously at the Pretty Committee.

"This is Claire , Massie & I don't know the rest." Alyssa admitted.

"Dylan , Kristen and Alicia." Claire jumped in. "And who are your friends?"

"We're her bitches." the blonde corrected Claire , snickering.

"This is Taylor Anette von Marie." Alyssa gestured towards blonde, ignoring her.

"Sophia Yang & Isis Jahi." the asian supplied quickly before Alyssa could say anything else.

Alyssa muttered something about "fagbags".

"I haven't seen you here. You're new." Taylor Anette said with the utmost confidence , like she knew every single person here.

"We're the exchange students." Massie said trying to sound confident and failing miserably. Truth be told , the blonde girl was extremely intimidating.

"Oh , you can speak. I thought you couldn't." Isis said and the other girls , including TPC laughed.

Massie blushed and desperately tried to think of a comeback , but her brain was empty.

"Isis , I think your sources were accurate. With a few exceptions." Taylor Anette mused. "Agreed?"

"Agreed." Isis confirmed.

Massie had no idea what they were talking about , but had a feeling that it was about them. She wasn't used to being left in the dark. "Umm , is there a blackout?"

"She can speak , but I think she's blind." Taylor Anette said.

".Outside." Sophia said slowly , like she was talking to a demented person. Everyone was laughing at her. _Again. _ She decided she _hated _these girls. And she had a reason to.

Massie vaguely resembled a tomato at the moment.

"Oh shiet , I better I go." Taylor Anette looked at her Rolex watch.

"Is Edwaaaard waiting for you?" Alyssa said with a British accent. "Where the fuck did my bloody poppets go?"

"He's French." Taylor Anette huffed.

Alyssa shrugged.

"Who's Edward?" Claire asked , curiously as the stunning blonde was blushing a delicate pink.

"Her hubby." Sophia laughed.

"He's not chubby." Isis joined in.

"Why you so dubby?" Alyssa smirked.

"Why you so ugly?" Taylor Anette hissed. "And he's my _boyfriend._"

"Bitch , please. The guy is dying to get a ring on your finger." Sophia rolled her eyes.

"I am?" a smooth as silk voice laughed. The voice belonged to a gorgeous man with mussed bedhead hair , gold eyes & a heartstopping smile gracing his face. He was wearing faded Diesel jeans , a navy blue Gucci dress shirt , a grey Gucci Vneck sweater , a navy blue Hugo Boss hoodie and Alexander McQueen sneakers. Massie's heart skipped several beats.

"You are." Sophia confirmed.

"I am." Edward agreed. There was an extremely awkward silence until it was broken by Alyssa.

"I _seriously _hope that's not your proposal because that wasn't romantic. At. All."

"You might wanna wait another decade too," Isis advised him.

"Or two." Sophia chimed in.

"Or three." Alyssa snickered.

"Or we can pretend that never happened?" Taylor Anette offered , hopefully , clearly embarassed. For the first time , she wasn't just the stunningly beautiful blonde Alpha anymore. She was a normal sixteen year old girl who was just embarassed.

Edward , sensing her anxiety , kissed her on the forehead.

Massie felt sick after she watch Edward display his obvious love for Taylor Anette.

"PDA much?" Massie snapped.

Taylor Anette , who could probably sense Massie's jealousy , glared at her. "That's not even PDA , considering what else we do."

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Alyssa and Isis chroused.

"What on earth are you talking about , Alyssa and Isis ,dear? I was talking about playing Jenga." Taylor Anette blinked innocently.

"Sure , and your dress is a knockoff." Sophia scoffed.

"An would look stunning even in a knockoff." Edward beamed. And Taylor Anette blushed.

"Someone overdid the blush." Dylan joked , finally feeling at ease with them. Everyone laughed.

Massie laughed. Hard.

"Someone still looks beautiful." Edward sang.

Massie saw red.

"Really? Who?" Isis joked.

"I think we're talking about Sophia." another male's voice laughed. He looked like the average California guy. Tanned skin , shaggy blonde hair and light blue eyes. He kissed Sophia and within moments , they were getting really into it.

"That's not even considered PDA here." Alyssa whispered to Massie , Claire , Alicia , Dylan & Kristen.

Massie's eyes bugged out. _Then what was?_

Edward jokingly cover Taylor Anette's eyes and claimed it was to 'protect her youthful innocence'. Yeah the innocence that didn't exist. Thankfully , the bell rang , saving them the hassle of breaking the couple apart.

Taylor Anette joked about bring a crowbar.

"Do you know what homeroom class you're in?" Sophia inquired the Pretty Committee.

"I'm in Mr. Arnaud's class." Kristen said.

Alyssa looked impressed. "That's the elite class for the nerds like Sophia , Nate ,Tay & Edward."

Taylor Anette mumbled vaguely that had something to do with her being a "dumbshit".

"I'm in Mrs. Barker's class." Dylan offered.

"Isis , Jayden & Alexander are in that class," Alyssa offered.

"Who?" Dylan said , sounding confused.

"Just a few friends." Taylor Anette answered.

Dylan nodded gratefully.

"Massie?" Taylor Anette raised her eye brows.

"Mrs. McKinsley." Massie answered , feeling a surge of anger directed at the blonde.

"Me too." Alyssa smiled warmly , in contrast to Taylor Anette's glare.

"Me too!" Claire looked pleased.

The warning bell rang , which told them they had five minutes to get to class. They hugged each other and hurried off to their respective classes.

*****************************************************************************************************'

Adelaide Academy

Mr. Arnaud's Class : Room 118

September 06 , 2010

9:05am

Even the school hallways were nicer than OCD itself. It was so wide that you could fit a bus in there sideways. The lockers were red & gold , the school colours and were polished to perfection.

_Unlike OCD , Adelaide was a school for both genders and the girls were much prettier than the girls back in Westchester. _Kristen thought enviously , watching as Taylor Anette & Sophia were talking to three pretty girls & Edward and Nate were talking to four guys who all seemed to be wearing leather jackets about what seemed to be football and how Edward had been made captain.

And why was that not suprising?

Another unsuprising thing was that everyone seemed to know Taylor Anette , Sophia , Isis , Alyssa , Edward & Nate. Greetings were called out for them and they responded cheerfully back.

"My name is Emma Dockery. There's a seat next to me." a pretty girl with light brown hair who was wearing black D&G glasses , a white Oxford shirt with the sleeves pushed to her elbows , a plaid skirt & brown vintage oxfords who probably saw her lost expression.

"Thanks. My name's Kristen." Kristen smiled at the girl.

"So , are you friends with the Pretty Little Bitches?" Emma asked.

"The _what?"_

"Taylor von Marie's group?"

"Oh. Kind of , I guess. I didn't that that's what they were called."

"Yeah , well the name doesn't really fit them." Emma admitted. "They're usually really nice. Alyssa is a little rude sometimes , but they're not bitches at all."

"You speak like you know them."

"Yeah , well I play soccer and I met Alyssa who's the captain and I'm on the debate them where Sophia & Taylor are co-captains and I met Isis while at Ralph Lauren. They're really nice. I thought they would be bitches." Emma laughed and Kristen laughed with her.

"Quiet class." sneered at the class quieted immediately. Kristen's first impression was that he was a man not to mess with. Milatary buzz cut , sharp hazel eyes and a prescence that received respect without effort , not unlike Taylor Anette's.

"In case this isn't already blaringly obvious enough , school has started. Your summer flings & tanning sessions have ended. So get it all out of your system. Anyone who messes in my class will be punished severly. You have been warned."

"Say word!" Taylor Anette blurted out & even cracked a smile at that.

Adelaide Academy

Mrs. McKinsley Class : room 127

Alyssa , Massie decided , was a complete bitch. The moment they started walking to their class , she ignored Massie and was talking only to Claire about anything and everything. From platypusses and the fall collection from Diane von Frustenberg.

"Yo Smith!" a female voice yelled and without warning , a football was flying toward them at a fast speed. Massie screamed loudly , Claire ducked & Alyssa easily caught it with one hand.

"What the fuck Wood? You nearly made my friend piss her pants!" Alyssa laughed.

"Wood" turned out to be a statesuqe girl with blonde hair with bright purple highlights and cold grey eyes who's name was actually Madison Wood. She was wearing a slouchy Wildfox tee , black Addidas shorts and black &white Nike dunks.

Madison was laughing very loudly from the table where she sat , where other girls and boys , clearly jocks were clustered around.

"Umm , Wood? Am I pinata?" Massie hissed.

"Madison." a girl with brown hair tied into high ponytail corrected. Massie ignored her.

"Not really." Madison shrugged. "But that's what the treadmill is for." she winked.

Massie blushed , but went on. "Then why do you think you can throw things at me?" Claire laughed , but she was the only one that did. She flushed.

"You don't throw things at pinatas , you whack them." Alyssa stated.

"You're so whack!" a guy shouted at Massie.

Everyone shook with laughter.

Massie just shook.

Adelaide Academy

Mrs. Barker's Room - Room 145

Dylan had to admit , she liked Isis. Isis was very nice and seemed innocent enough. But she liked Jayden Amatore even more. He was a drop dead handsome guy with soft looking brown hair , ah-dorable brown eyes and a sexy italian accent. The only turn off was the fact that the moment he entered the classroom , at least five girls came onto him.

She was disapointed , she was hoping to talk to him. He looked crestfallen for an inexplicable reason. Alexander Williams was a friendly guy to talk to , you couldn't help but trust him. He sat next to Dylan when he noticed nobody had sat with her.

Dylan noticed that Jayden looked ready to punch Alexander in the face.

_What the hell? I thought they were friends?_

Finally , Alexander noticed Jayden and cracked up. His friend looked like he wanted to punch him , and he knew the reason was right beside him.

Okays , so what did you guys think? I know that PLB seem like Mary Sues , but I swear , there's more to them than that. (: And btw , the outfits and stuff are on my profile.


	3. Don't stomp your last season shoes at me

Fireworks.

Chapter Three : "Darling , Do Not Stomp Your Last Year Prada Shoes At Me."

AN : Hey guys , sorry it's been a while since I updated. I had a ton of ideas in my head , and it just took awhile for me to put it on the computer. :) Thank you to all my reviewers who reviewed the last two chapters , reviews are what get me to write faster , so review! And I'm so sorry for not updating in WEEKS. I forgot the password to my account and I had to restart the computer and all the files were lost , so I had to rewrite them. :(

ADELAIDE ACADEMY

CAFETERIA.

SEPTEMBER 7 2010

11:20

The urge to dump her Caeser salad on Massie Block was almost overwhelming. Taylor Anette held Edward's hand in a death grip , but he didn't do anything but send her a concerned look.

Sophia was watching Massie undress Edward with amusement. But her furious Alpha always meant danger , Sophia took her silver Blackberry from her Fendi bag and fired a quick text.

Sophia : An , keep calm and carry on.

Alyssa : Keep calm and put bacon on.

Isis : LOOOL.

Taylor Anette : Damn straight!

Alyssa : dont let the female dog steal ur man , girl!

Taylor Anette : I know. :)

Taylor Anette said in a very clear voice "Massie?"

Massie who was staring at Taylor Anette's boyfriend with a longing look , snapped out of her reveire. "Yes?" she asked , trying to hide the fact that she was nervous.

"I heard your last name was Block , and that you lived in Westchester , so I'm wondering if your dad just happens to be William Block?"

"He is." Massie said , proudly.

"I heard that his company is in some debt." Sophia tried to look concered and failing miserably.

Massie blushed. "He just had another record breaking year!" she protested.

Alyssa raised her eyebrows just to give Massie some doubt. "I didn't know that. Anyways , so Dylan , my mother was on your mom's show."

They were trying to get more information about the Pretty Committee. And they were doing it very obiously. But no one had the guts to confront them.

"Who's your mother?" Dylan asked curiously. All her mother's guests were famous.

"Sarah Smith."

Kristen gasped. "The famous sports reporter? Your dad is James Smith of the Yankees?" Sarah and James Smith were the power couple who kept their private life , well private. Kristen knew that they had a daughter , but she didn't know that their daughter was sitting next to her.

"Yep." Alyssa sipped her Red Bull casually.

"Do your parents really know David Beckham?" Kristen asked eagerly , not noticing Massie's annoyed glare.

"Sure , we've had him 'round for dinner a few times."

"Wow." Kristen said jealously.

"So , are your parents athletes too?" Sophia asked. "Since you know so much about sports."

"My mom's a nurse and my dad's an ex-art dealer." Kristen sighed.

"Sophia's mom is an Oncologist or something like that , right? So , they're both like in the medical field." Isis offered.

"Right."

"Anyways , are any of you girls interested in any of the guys here?" Isis changed the subject.

"No." the Prettty Committee said unconvincingly in unison.

Taylor Anette raised her arched eye brows. "You can tell us. Edward and Nate could even hook you guys up."

"Well.." Dylan started and everyone(minus the guys) , leaned in curiously. "There's a guy in my class , Jayden?"

Alyssa gasped.

"Ehmagawd , is he your boyfriend or something?" Dylan panicked.

"Chill , Dyl." Alyssa rolled her eyes. "He's not. But you know what he is? A total manwhore. He doesn't do relationships."

Dylan looked disapointed. "You can meet him right now." Taylor Anette promised. "YO , JAYDEN!" she called across the cafeteria.

"HEY AN!" a sexy italian voice shouted.

"GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OVER HERE!" she screamed.

The Pretty Committee were blushing because of the scene she was making , while everyone else acted like it was normal.

A few seconds later an adorable guy was walking toward their table , looking slightly disturbed.

"Hello." Jayden greeted PLB and Edward and Nate.

"And you're the girl in my class." Jayden said to Dylan , looking shy.

Taylor Anette looked incredulously at Jayden. Jayden. Is. Not. Shy. Like. Ever.

"I'm in your class too." Isis complained playfully. "And she is too," she pointed at Alicia.

"I said girls , Isis. Not men." he joked , which earned him an empty can of Diet Coke being launched at him.

Jayden threw Taylor Anette a look that clearly indicated that she should introduce Dylan.

"Jay , Dyl. Dyl , Jay." she said nonchantly.

Dylan blushed and tried to hide her lunch tray , which was laden with sweets and a large beef burger.

"Hey." Jayden ran his hands through his brown hair , nervously.

"Jayden , my man , Dylan doesn't know her way around the school yet. Go show her." Nate laughed. And Jayden nodded eagerly and Dylan pratically jumped out of her seat.

"They look so cute." Alyssa gushed.

"They do nawt." Massie snapped shortly.

"How come?"

"Um , because Dylan is W-I-D-E." Alicia snickered.

"At least she doesn't look like a stick." Taylor Anette hissed.

"Not unlike _some _people." Isis eyed Massie's tray which only contained Evian water and a small salad.

Massie blushed. She had chosen the salad with Edward in mind. She wanted to show him that unlike Taylor Anette , who was eating a french fries , soda and a burger , that she cared about being healthy. The plan , however , backfired and now she was sure Edward thought she was anerexic even if he was too polite to say it outloud.

"So Claire , what about you?" Alyssa persisted eagerly.

"Well , a guy gave me his number.." she trailed of uncertainly.

The Pretty Committee screamed and congratulated her , while everyone else sent them strange looks.

"Calm. She didn't get married." Taylor Anette rolled her eyes.

"So , who is he?" Isis raised an eye brow.

"He's a scholarship student and his name is Adrian Ancilla. He's ah-dorable." Claire gushed. Massie frowned , upset that Claire didn't tell her first.

"He was on the football team last year. He wasn't very good." Nate snickered , causing Sophia to kick him with her heel.

"What?" Nate pouted.

Kristen noticed how blue his eyes were and how soft his hair looked... She wondered what it would feel like to touch it.

"Kris!" Massie snapped.

"Sorry." Kristen apologized. To be honest , she wasn't really.

ADELAIDE ACADEMY.

Outdoor Pool #3  
September 6 2010

12:20

Massie admired herself in the full length change room mirror. Her royal purple Tara Matthews bikini popped against her tan. She wore black Tory Burch filp flops and was carrying a Marc Jacobs bag. OCD had swim classes too , but OCD was an all girls school ,do nobody was to concerned about what you wore. Adelaide however , had shared swim classes with both genders.

"You look great , Mass." Claire smiled at her best friend.

"You too."

Claire was wearing a black Roxy bikini , black Roxy flip flops and a Hollister tote bag. Massie had to admit , despite the fact that it was nondesigner , she looked great.

"Claire , we both have Hollister totes!" Kristen's voice called out. Kristen was wearing a pink striped Delias bikini , green Old Navy flip flops and the mentioned Hollister tote.

Claire high fived Kristen , laughing.

_Two _nondesigner outfits was too much for Massie. She felt a little nauseated. Thank gawd that Alicia and Dylan appeared. Alicia was wearing a yellow 3.1 Phillip Lim bikini that made her dcups look ah-mazing , a beige Leigh & Luca tote and bright yellow Vera Bradley flip flops. Dylan was wearing a black bikini , black Burberry flip flops and a black tote bag.

"Aren't we going to rate?" Massie said , impatiently. A very awkward silence followed her statement.

"Well... Alyssa told me that rating outfits is pretty stupid." Claire said nervously.

Of course. Alyssa.

"Who cares what she says?" Alicia snapped. "Mass , you're a 9.4. 9.6 if you added more gloss." The silence was broken.

"Ahgreed." Kristen and Dylan nodded.

Claire kept silent.

"Leesh , 9.0. Your tan is ah-mazing." Massie complimented , while Alicia bowed.

"I say 9.2" Kristen said.

"More bronzer." Dylan suggested.

"Done." Alicia took her NARS Laguna bronzer and started dusting it on her cheeks.

"9.3?" Claire offered. She was ignored.

"Kuh-risten , cheek tint. ASAP." Nobody argued.

"Dylan , aren't you on a diet?" Massie said , snidely. She couldn't help it, she need something to vent her anger to. She was ditched , insulted and stripped of her Alpha status , who could blame her?

Claire and Dylan gasped , horrified. Dylan was trying to blink back tears. "It's probably not working." she sniffled.

"Hurry up , girls!" the coach's voice yelled.

Once they were outside , they noticed that Taylor Anette , Sophia , Isis and Alyssa were all wearing robes and Massie felt stupid for not wearing one. She felt strangely exposed as The Pretty Committee walked towards them. Massie noted that they were all wearing Havaianna flip flops in different colours. Taylor Anette was wearing a purple Jessica Allen bikini , a black silk kimono robe , a vintage Chanel beach tote and purple flipflops. Sophia was wearing a floral Jessica Allen bikini , a white and blackrobe , blue flip folps and a blue Vera Bradley tote. Isis was wearing a turquiose Jessica Allen bikini , green flip flops , a blue Juicy Couture robe and a metallic Tory Burch tote. Alyssa was wearing a black one piece, gold flip flops and a beige Burberry robe.

They all looked like they belonged in the covers of the summer edition of Vogue.

"Look it's Assie." Alyssa mumbled . tying her silky hair into a ponytail.

"She's so crassie." Sophia smirked , applying her Lancome sunscreen.

"Her name is _Massie." _Taylor Anette retorted.

"Massie is so "trashie"." Isis giggled.

"Her shoes are so "lastie"." Taylor Anette whispered.

"She's so U-G-L-Y , she ain't got no alibi. You're ugly!" Alyssa called out to Massie. "No , I lie. Mostly." she muttered the last part.

"What's with you guys and rhymes?" Claire joked.

"Rhymes are sexy." Isis said as if she were letting them in on a secret.

Alyssa and Isis opened their mouths , clearing about to say a word that rhymed , but Taylor Anette threw them an annoyed look that shut them up before they could even speak.

"Where are the guys?" Massie asked , hoping that she didn't sound to curious.

"They pulled a prank , apparently , and as punishment , they miss gym." Taylor Anette sounded disapointed.

"I wonder what it was." Kristen mused.

"Something to do with dissecting frogs." Sophia snickered.

"Um , ew." Isis wrinkled her perfectly straight nose.

"Ah-greed." Alicia nodded, frowning at Isis's obviously natural tan.

"Anyways , do you guys have any plans after school?" Alyssa asked the Pretty Committee , but mostly Claire.

"We're going shopping." Massie said firmly.

Kristen and Claire's faces fell.

"Great! I'll come with you! Everyone's too busy. Sophia has some speech contest , Isis has some party & Taylor Anette is chilling with Edward." Alyssa beamed. Massie's heart rate sped up by the mention of Edward's name , but she soon was annoyed. Alyssa couldn't just invite herself!

"That's sounds great." Claire smiled , looking actually happy.

Massie glared at her , but it was ignored , not unlike how she was feeling.

ADELAIDE ACADEMY.

PARKING LOT.

SEPTEMBER 06 2010.

3:45pm

All Massie wanted to do was go home , light up her new Bath and Body Works Vanilla Bean Noel candle and take a long nap. It was only one day , but she was ready to book a flight home. Actually , she was ready to walk home in her five inch Louboutins if she had too. Anything to escape the humiliation. Jayden had offered to drive Dylan instead of Massie and of course , she complied. And now , Claire and Kristen were too busy kissing up to Alyssa's Range Rover driving ass.

Her iPhone vibrated from a text.

Alicia : i vote them off the island. :)

Massie: DONE.

Alicia grinned at Massie knowingly.

The Pretty Little Bitches were going , as Massie oh so elqouently stated , _down_

THE VON MARIE ESTAE

TAYLOR ANETTE'S ROOM

SEPTEMBER 06 2010

10:12

Taylor Anette stared at her white and purple iMac screen. Even the overpriced clothing on net - a - porter .com couldn't ease her irritation. She just got home from her date with Edward. Sure it was late , but her parents didn't seem to mind too much. Her father had mumbled something about getting her a purity ring (which was a little too late ) and her mother was pratically exploding with giddiness.

Edward was the most important thing in her life. Anyplace where he was was home to her. If it was his ginormous castle or a cardboard box , it wouldn't matter because he was there. She could only pray that he felt the same.

She hadn't felt this way in a long time , but seeing Massie Block's come hither eyes at her boyfriend , she was starting to feel a little insecure. Her Prada LG phone on her white bedside table vibrated , indicating that she had a text. She grabbed it from it's charging dock on her way to her victorian style bed. Everything in her room was white , black or purple. They were her favourite colours and she was proud to say that she designed the room herself. And pretty much the rest of the large mansion , much to her parent's exasperation as she was constantly buying furniture and changing the house.

The walls , were filled with quotes. Some famous , some she had made up herself when she was bored at had written on with black and purple Sharpie. Her room was filled with purple aubergine flowers. She had been told by many to really consider interior decorating as a future , but she had not even thought of what she wanted to do with her future in two years. Well , except being with Edward.

Taylor Anette slid her phone open and checked the texts. Apparently when she was annoyed , she didn't notice the conversation her friends were having.

Alyssa : DAYUM assie hatees u guys. she was talking bout u guys 2day. like she cant say it to ur fces?

Isis : why are you writing like that? o.o

Alyssa : o lol. at a bseball g rite now an& cant rlly type so dis is faster.

Sophia : ...

Alyssa : wat r we doing bout tpc?

Isis : First I'm going to put Krazy Glue on all Assie's hats.

Taylor Anette : damn bitch. you evil.

Sophia : Me likey. :)

Alyssa : smaaart. -.-

Isis : i know.


End file.
